


stepping it up

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin always went hard on Chrom</p>
            </blockquote>





	stepping it up

Chrom doesn’t think Robin fully realizes how hard he worked him. The man looked proud of the strained expressions he had created in the last 2 hours. He always looked smug, or proud. Whatever that expression was. 

Chrom was doubled over, and his legs truly felt like gelatin. The same dance, done over and over again. It was a good thing. Robin may have been a meticulous choreographer, but his persistence was what made the whole team great. They worked until it was right, until it was perfect. Robin didn’t settle for less than perfect on the dance floor. 

The fact that Robin happened to be Chrom’s boyfriend didn’t mean he give him special treatment. Robin went even harder on Chrom because of that. It peeved Chrom only a small bit. He was glad for the harsh treatment, all the shouting and corrections. It made him a better dancer; the best dancer if he were to be honest and a little self-absorbant. 

The exhausted man finally willed himself from his spot to leave, only really thinking about all the food he was about to gorge himself with. Robin stopped him as he was approaching the door, clasping his hands in a sort of hand shake, and pulling him tightly in. 

Robin was smaller than Chrom, but he was still just as strong. His lips were seconds from brushing the taller mans jawline. His voice was hushed. “Hey, how about you show me some of those moves later tonight?” And then he winked. 

Heat passed through Chrom’s body, flowing from his chest, to his face, and then back down to his abdomen. He didn’t understand the secret tone, everyone knew him and Robin did more than just dancing together. 

Chrom let a snort go. Unattractive, but not as unattractive as the sweat building between their hands was. 

“Is that a no?” Robin’s voice was spicy. 

Chrom moved his head downward, towards Robin’s lips, and then back up. He was teasing him. “Not exactly, but are sure you’re not going to make me do everything over again if I mess up?” He tried his best at a romantic smirk, if there was even such a thing. For Chrom, there was. 

Robin pushed their linked arms into his counterpart’s chest, letting go immediately. “You know me, of course I will.” He winked that same sultry wink again. Chrom felt another rush of heat at the words, his whole body was fluttering. 

When Robin moved passed the other dancer, presumably to make small talk with another teammate, he’d smacked the center of Chrom’s butt, producing a lewd smack. It was loud, and of course that was on purpose. Chrom knew that. Everything was done with purpose by Robin. 

No one reacted. Everyone knew what happened with Robin and Chrom behind the curtains.

Chrom was definitely doing repeats tonight.


End file.
